Umm What?
by whitem
Summary: Kim, Ron, and Rufus end up going some... when. Multiple characters will be used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Ummm… What?

Let's look in on what is happening with the young hero team of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and a little naked mole rat by the name of Rufus.

Alarms are blaring in the cockpit of the Sloth, and Kim, the pilot of this return trip from a mission against Frugal Lucre, who tried counterfeiting Canadian Nickels, almost screamed at her partner.

"Ron! Get a hold of Wade RIGHT NOW! We can't pull away from this anomaly!" Both of her hands were gripped tightly on the steering wheel as she fought for control of the vehicle.

Ron quickly punched up their Tech Guru on the center console. "Wade! Do you copy?! Are you monitoring our flight? We're being pulled into some weird thing in mid-air that looks like an inside-out Naco made of crystals!"

The young African American rubbed his eyes, which suddenly went wide. "It looks like you're caught in the gravitational pull of a space-time incongruity located in your flight path!"

"English Wade… ENGLISH!"

"You're being pulled through a worm…"

Suddenly everything went silent.

…x x x…

Kim, Ron, and Rufus all blinked their eyes in unison, as all three seemed to wake from either sleep, or being unconscious. They then spoke one at a time starting with Kim, and ending with Rufus. "That. Was. Weird."

"You said it buddy."

"Where… are we?" Kim seemed to ask, but to no one in particular. "We seem to be flying with no problems on our original course." She then punched a few buttons on the console, trying to get back in contact with Wade.

After a few seconds of trying different frequencies, a loud booming voice came from the speakers. "You are communicating on restricted channels. Please stop or we will be forced to spike your communications system!"

"This is Kim Possible and I'm trying to contact Wade Load. The channels I am trying are…"

A loud screeching noise over-rode her transmission, causing all three in the Sloth to cover their ears. This was then followed by the same loud voice. "That's impossible, and you know it! Team Possible disappeared fifteen years ago into a wormhole that appeared over Area 51 never to be heard from again. So if this is a joke, you're in BIG trouble missy."

Kim bristled. "OK Wade… first of all… if this is you, don't EVER call me missy again, or I'm telling your Mom about those Zardoz underwear you bought without her permission!"

Silence.

Silence.

"How… did you know about that…"

The red head immediately tried to get control of the situation. "We're obviously getting off on the wrong foot here. Can we get video communication with you, Please and Thank-you?"

The screen went static for a bit and then a rather large African-American's face appeared on the screen.

"Wade? Is… that you?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Kim? Ron?" The eyes of the person on screen then looked down and to his left. "Rufus? How… what hap…" Suddenly there was a commotion off to the side of the screen that Kim and Ron couldn't see. "It really IS you! Holy sh…" he then stopped himself.

The older version of Wade then spoke with a big smile on his face. "Follow this signal in, and it will take you to our Command Center. Stay as low as you can, and observe Silent Running. You've been gone for fifteen years guys… and there's a LOT of catching up to do."

To be continued… (If y'all are interested…)

* * *

I know, I know. I should be working on other writing projects, but the Plot Bunnies that have been silent for so long, suddenly rose with a vengeance and latched onto my leg. And it HURT!

Sorry for a short starting chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. So, does it wet your appetite for more? (Insert big cheesy grin)

Please note, updates may be slow at times.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on "Umm… what?"…

"Wade? Is… that you?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Kim? Ron?" The eyes of the person on screen then looked down and to his left. "Rufus? How… what hap…" Suddenly there was a commotion off to the side of the screen that Kim and Ron couldn't see. "It really IS you! Holy sh…" he then stopped himself.

The older version of Wade then spoke with a big smile on his face. "Follow this signal in, and it will take you to our Command Center. Stay as low as you can, and observe Silent Running. You've been gone for fifteen years guys… and there's a LOT of catching up to do."

And now the continuation…

Chapter 2

Kim expertly flew the Sloth in for a perfect landing inside what appeared to be a large cavern that was dug out of the side of a cliff somewhere in a mountainous region of Colorado.

After rolling along for about 2 minutes after landing, which took them deeper in to the complex, the two young heroes saw a rather large group of people at the end of the taxi-way, and the crowd seemed to be growing.

After coming to a complete stop, Kim and Ron kept looking forward, and saw two figures walking towards them. As they started to get closer, the older version of Wade that they had seen on their screen was on one side, and to his left was…

"Is that… Jim?" Kim said a bit louder than a whisper.

Suddenly it looked like Jim was splitting, and another person that looked just like him, slowly walked out from behind. "And there's Tim." Ron said with a smirk.

"Come on out you two!" Wade said in a booming voice after the car had stopped rolling.

Ron placed a hand on his door handle to get out, and Kim stopped him. "Wait a sec Ron…"

After typing a few commands on a keyboard that popped out of the dash, a display showed a graphical representation of all three individuals in front of them. After a few seconds and a burst of distortion, the words 'Identity Confirmed' appeared underneath, which was then followed by three names: Wade Load, Jim Possible, Tim Possible.

"OK…" Kim breathed out in relief, "It's really them."

Both Kim and Ron got out of the Sloth, and walked in front of the vehicle. Wade held his arms wide and said "Welcome… _to Hell_."

Suddenly everything around them became pixilated and changed in to something completely different. Wade became Drakken, Jim became Shego, and Tim became Duff Killigan.

Drakken laughed his trademark laugh. "Kim Possible! Didn't you think how easy it would be to fool technology from fifteen years ago?"

"Back in the Sloth Ron!" Just as the two turned around, their car dropped from sight after two large trap doors opened underneath it's tires, and just as quickly closed back up, separating them from their only means of escape.

Kim's lipped curled as the two slowly turned back to look at their captors. "I should have known something was up when Wade called me 'Little Missy'.

Drakken motioned to his two cohorts who quickly went to the young pair. Shego took hold of Kim, and Killigan took hold of Ron, and a pair of electronic handcuffs were placed on their wrists.

Kim looked at the green woman closely. "Wow… fifteen years really does _not _look good on you, Shego."

Ron looked at Killigan, who gave him a big grin, displaying a missing tooth. "Any smart quips about how **I** look, Laddy?"

"Nope. Don't need to."

"So Drakken…" Kim started, "What's the deal? You pull us fifteen years into the future so you can defeat us with better technology?"

Drakken cradled his large jaw as if in thought. "Well… umm… sort of. Since you've actually been _gone_ for fifteen years, don't you think that would have changed the World Dynamic _during_ those fifteen years?" The little hairs on the back of Kim's neck suddenly stood on end.

"Umm… Kim?" Ron asked, "What's he talking about?"

"Well Ron, for the past fifteen years we weren't here on Earth, or _anywhere_ for that matter, and the villains took over the world in that time. Now we are here after those years have passed. In a time when all the villains are now in charge."

"Boy, Rufus was right… this _is_ weird."

"Oh that reminds me…" Drakken said as he started to pat down Ron's pockets. "Where is that little rodent?"

"That's a **Mole Rat** to you, blue-boy." Ron responded through clenched teeth.

"Watch your tongue Blondie." Shego said as she ignited a single finger in front of his face. "Now answer the question or you're dead."

"Ooo Shego," Drakken almost cooed out, "I love when you threaten someone with death. Did I ever tell you that you put the 'cute' into 'execute'?"

The green woman turned off her powers and displayed a demure smile to Dr. Drakken. "Aww… that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

While everyone else in the room were looking at Drakken and Shego's gross display of affection, Kim was able to press a couple buttons on her wrist Kimmunicator.

In a matter of seconds, the trap doors that had dropped the Sloth out of sight blew out and up, making everyone duck. The little red car then flew out of the gaping hole in the floor and began releasing a smoke screen into the area.

A swift leg sweep from Kim put Shego down, which was followed by a hit with her cuffed hands on the side of her head. Ron took out Duff Killigan with a head-butt that made the Scottsman's eyes cross before he too went down for the count.

The last thing Drakken saw through a fit of coughing from the smoke screen were the Sloth's afterburners kicking in, carrying his former prisoners away.

"I will get you Kim Possible, if it's the last thing I do!"

Shego then stood up next to him while rubbing a bump on her head and growled out, "Next time, we need to cuff their hands behind their backs."

…x x x x…

"OK, that was a close one." Ron said, and Rufus chipped out 'uhh huh'.

"Next, we need to get these cuffs off." Kim then pressed a button labeled 'Voice Control'. "Sloth… Identify Kim Possible, code 1A 2B 3C."

"Working…" Came the electronic voice of the car. "Identity confirmed."

"Scan items clamped to our wrists and deactivate." Within ten seconds, the electronic cuffs powered off, and unclamped.

After the red head placed un-encumbered hands onto the steering wheel, Kim got her partners attention. "Umm… Ron?" She said while tapping him on the shoulder as his eyes were starting close. Kim then simply pointed straight forward outside of the Sloth.

There in front of them was the same exact phenomenon as before, a crystal like representation of a Naco turned inside out.

"What do we do Kim?"

"Anyplace, or anytime, is better than here." She punched a few buttons on the dash, gripped the steering wheel tight, and rather than fighting the gravitational pull, Kim accelerated forward and _into_ the wormhole, with all the while Ron and Rufus screaming "AAHHHHHHH!"

To be continued…

* * *

Well, where or when have Kim, Ron, and Rufus gone now? Stay tuned to this same bat-time, same bat-channel (oops, wrong show)… either way, check out the next chapter. That is if you continue to be interested…


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3 of my strange little tale. Looking back, I realized that I haven't been saying Thank-you to everyone who has left a Review. So let me correct that. Thank-you to all who left a Review for this story so far: Sharper the Writer, CajunBear73, gerbilHunter, Un83ata813, Sentinel103, Cthulhu rex, Jimmy1201, Invader Johnny, theotherdave, daccu65, and MrDrP. As always, y'all are AWESOME!

Disclaimer: Are these even necessary anymore? Just to be safe, all characters used are owned by an odd-looking little mouse… not me.

Chapter 3

The Sloth created a loud sonic boom that echoed over a bleak landscape. Immediately Kim started scanning, which revealed almost nothing. Almost.

"I've located one life reading." Kim pointed at the screen on her dash, and then her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute… Computer, scan the landscape below us. Identify the building straight ahead as Middleton General Hospital, and extrapolate the area as Middleton Colorado."

It took a few seconds before a map popped up on the screen showing where certain landmarks should be, but most of them were either completely destroyed, or seriously damaged. One of the severely damaged but still standing, was the hospital.

"What… happened here?" Ron asked with a sense of awe. "It… it looks like the entire town has been… obliterated."

"Not quite Ron. See that blinking green dot? That's the life sign that the scans found. Guess where it's located."

Ron looked closer at the map, and then realized… "That's Wade's house!"

"The scans show that the life sign is about fifteen feet underground. I'll bet anything Wade had a bunker under his house."

She then pressed a button and spoke. "Red Scarlet calling Load of Bricks, do you copy?" Kim wasn't having a repeat of the last time. Nothing. "Red Scarlet calling Load of Bricks… do you copy?"

Crackling static came out of the speakers, followed by a faint voice. "Ka… Kim? Kim Possible? Is… is that you?"

"Load of Bricks, if you understand me, please use call-signs."

More static, then another response. "Kim! I mean, Red Scarlet! I knew it had to be you! Where in the name of Einstein have you been? Is been… well, way too long."

"Do you have video capability?" Kim asked, and was rewarded with a picture of Wade, sitting behind a wooden desk that had definitely seen better days. The young man, who was now definitely older, sported a gruff exterior. He had long ratty hair and whiskers that hadn't been shaved for probably about a month.

"Whoa Wade…" Ron said, taken aback by his appearance. "You look like you've been through, well, pardon my language… Hell."

"Even worse Ron, even worse."

Kim broke in on the conversation. "Wade, are we on a secure line?"

"As soon as you came through, I was able to scramble the signal so anyone else would think it's just static. Ever since you disappeared fifteen years ago, everything just… well, you can see the results." He then gave a deep sigh.

"Can we see you in person?" After Kim's question, one of Wade's eyebrows ticked up a bit.

The scruffy young man reached over and Kim heard a switch being flipped. "Umm… sure. There aren't many Sentinel's left, so you should have a straight shot here."

…x x x x…

True to his word, Kim and Ron were able to get to Wade's house with no problems. When they arrived, most of the house had been destroyed except for one corner, which still looked fairly sturdy. What was odd, was that the door itself looked almost… new.

As soon as Kim, Ron, and Rufus arrived at the door, a red beam scanned each one of them separately. The door clicked and swung just enough for Kim to push it the rest of the way open. Once they were inside, a set of stairs went straight down.

"OK, this is…" Ron started, and Rufus finished his sentence. "Weird." After going down about two steps, the door swung shut and latched.

"In for a penny?" Kim asked.

"In for a Kilogram." Ron replied, garnering a sideways glance from his girlfriend.

They reached one small landing, where the stairs continued off to the left, and they finally ended at a reinforced steel door. Just as Kim was about to knock, it swung open.

After stepping inside, they saw Wade sitting at workstation that had a setup of numerous screens on the wall in front of him. He turned in his chair and looked at his visitors with an almost… lackluster stare, but then finally gave what would be considered a half smile.

"It's good to finally see you guys. Fifteen years is a long time. Oh… where are my manners, have a seat you guys." Wade pressed a button, which opened a sliding door and an unseen force pushed out two chairs with wheels. The two teens looked at each other before sitting down, and wheeled themselves to where Wade was situated.

Wade continued. "After you guys disappeared, it didn't take very long and the villains started to take over _everywhere_. After that, each one started to do battle with each other over their respective territories, and well… what you saw outside is now the result."

"Is… everyone else… gone?" Kim asked, hoping that her family was OK.

"Well, not many are left. It was here in Middleton where the fighting was the worst. Drakken, Killigan, and Gemini all wanted control of the town were the Great and Powerful Kim Possible had resided. In each of their mad drive for dominance here, the only person to survive, was Ned."

"Ned?" The young heroes said in surprise.

"He just happened to be in one of Bueno Nacho's infamous double-walled coolers at the time, where he survived without a scratch."

"So… Mom, Dad, the twins?" Kim asked

"I'm sorry Kim. Your family was at the top of everyone's list." A tear dropped from Kim's left eye.

"Did…" she then wiped away the tear. "Were you able to figure out what caused us to go through the portal thing, and what caused it to show up in the first place?"

"I didn't find out everything, but I was able to deduce that Drakken had once again stolen the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and tried combining it with an alien power source that General Simms was working with. That power source tapped into Zero Point Energy, but things were a little… out of phase. The combination of these is what caused the portal to open. And since it was a little out of phase, it caused the splitting of the vortex that you went through.

"Each time you pass through it, you're going to an alternate future fifteen years _after_ the time you left."

"Ugh…" Rufus moaned while sitting on Ron's shoulder, holding his tiny head. "Brain drain."

"You said it buddy."

"Sssooo… How do we get back to the correct time line from fifteen years ago?"

"I'm sorry Kim…" Wade said with a certain look on his face that immediately caused the hairs on the back of her neck to raise.

"You see… they have my Mom." Wade then started to type furiously on a keyboard. "And there was only one way to free her, if the chance arose."

"Forgive m…" Suddenly the reinforced door that led into the room began to glow brightly, and quickly melted into a puddle on the floor.

Then someone leaped through the rapidly cooling opening, dressed in a black Gi, and their face was covered with a ninja-like mask. They landed in an almost all too familiar monkey-like pose, and through the eye opening of the mask Kim could see… _"Oriental eyes?"_

"Kim! Broth… I mean Ron! It's a trap! We've GOT to get you out of here!"

An all-to-familiar sword appeared in the female warrior's hand, and it suddenly flew out of her hand, stabbing the console in front of Wade, shorting it out. Sparks started to fly, and small puffs of smoke started to appear in all of his systems. "NNOOOO!"

The young female warrior then grabbed both Kim and Ron's hands, and all three (plus Rufus) quickly left the area and up and out of the undamaged portion of Wade's house.

With her remote, Kim opened the Sloth's doors, and everyone piled in. "Emergency take-off!" Kim yelled, and the flying car took off like a rocket straight up, pinning everyone in their seat, just as Wade's underground bunker exploded.

After the Sloth reached an altitude of about 35,000 feet, it slowed its acceleration and hovered, waiting for the next command, which was again by Kim. "Hold."

Kim turned to look directly at the ninja in her backseat. "Now just who are…"

"Hanna!" Rufus squealed, and leaped into the arms of their savior, who then pulled off the mask. Sure enough, it was what appeared to be a 16-year old Hanna Stoppable.

"Intruder!" Ron said excitedly after turning around and seeing his now older adopted sister.

Hanna's cheeks flushed. "I've actually missed that Brother." From the back seat she grabbed Ron by the arm, which she hugged tightly.

"Sorry to break up the reunion," Kim said interrupting, "but do you know what's going on Hanna?" The red headed hero was sounding just a little tense.

"Yes, Kimberly." She gave a slight nod and a smile. "I do. But first, please fly to these coordinates." The young ninja quickly typed in a set of numbers, too fast for Kim to follow. After a heartbeat, Kim pressed Enter.

…x x x x…

After arriving at Hanna's secret location, which appeared to be somewhere in the mountains of Japan, Kim and Ron relayed what Wade had told them. Hanna agreed that everything he said was in fact true.

"So, we now need to get the three of you out of this reality, and hopefully back to your original location." Hanna pressed a hidden button underneath a lamp, which caused

Kim had a question. "I… I'm sorry Hanna, but you really remind me of someone else that I…"

"Yori. She taught me everything I know. She came and found me just after all of the attacks began, and saved me from an attack by Gemini. Brother… I'm sorry, but our parents were also at the top of the villain's list as well." Ron's eyes closed, and both Kim and Hanna could almost actually feel his sorrow. Hanna was less so, as she had already grieved her foster parents deaths many years prior.

"Sensei was also able to teach me many things before he fell. But just before he passed, Sensei was able to bind me with The Lotus Blade. With you here now Brother, it is now yours."

With a bright flash of bluish-white light, the powerful sword appeared in her hand, and she placed it in Ron's. She mumbled a few words in Japanese, and the sword immediately began to brightly glow white, which then gradually changed to a light hue of blue.

"Good." Hanna said, and once again quickly bowed her head. "It recognizes you. I wasn't sure if it would since you are from a different reality. Now it will always be with you, no matter what reality you go to."

…x x x x…

After the Sword was transferred to Ron, everyone (and yes, plus Rufus) were led to a small clearing, which had a couple of old Japanese style huts, and the Sloth was nearby as well. "Brother, I am really going to miss you. If you get back to your original reality, please do not be too mad at a young intruder, who accidentally rips your favorite red jersey."

"I won't Hanna, I won't." The two shared a deep hug, and Hanna then gave a warm embrace to Kim. Rufus then hopped onto her shoulder and took his turn for a good-bye hug as well. "Safe travels, and good luck."

With that, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all got in to the Sloth, and blasted off, heading for the same coordinates as twice before to rendezvous with a crystal-like structure that looked like an inside-out Naco.

…x x x x…

It only took a few hours to arrive at the correct coordinates, and sure enough, the vortex anomaly was still hovering over an almost completely destroyed Area-51.

"I would like to have gotten to know this Hanna a lot better, Kim."

"I would have liked to as well, Ron." She then paused for a second. "But if we get back, you will be able to see her actually grow up. Maybe even train her yourself."

With that being said, Kim then looked back out the windshield at the anomaly floating in the air. "Well… let's see where and when this thing takes us this time." After pressing down on the accelerator, the Sloth once again disappeared just as it entered the weird looking vortex.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope y'all continue to enjoy. Sorry for taking a while for the update…

Question: When I originally gave this story a title, I wasn't sure what I wanted to use. 'Umm… What?' just kinda popped into my head and I went with it. Now that this story seems to be catching its legs, should I come up with something more appropriate?


End file.
